Spongecules
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of Hercules Cast: *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Hercules *Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket (Spongebob Squarepants and Pollyworld) as Megara *Olaf (Frozen) as Philoctetes *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Pegasus *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as Hades *Mr. Krabs and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) as Pain and Panic *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) as Zeus *Princess Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Hera *Victor (Ballerina/Leap!) as Amphitryon *Felicie (Ballerina/Leap!) as Alcmene *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Lester (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu (The New Pokemon Movies) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Spongecules part 1: How It All Began *Spongecules part 2: Patrick Star and Princess Mindy's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Shan-Yu *Spongecules part 3: Shan-Yu's Lair *Spongecules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Victor and Felicie *Spongecules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Spongecules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Spongecules part 7: Hogarth Hughes, Patrick Star and Toothless Reunite *Spongecules part 8: Hogarth Hughes and Toothless meets the Olaf *Spongecules part 9: Olaf's One Last Hope *Spongecules part 10: Spongebob meets Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Spongecules part 11: Spongebob meets Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket (part 2) *Spongecules part 12: Spongebob meets Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket (part 3; Sandy Cheeks, Polly Pocket and Shan-Yu) *Spongecules part 13: The City of Thebes *Spongecules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Spongecules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Spongecules part 16: What is Spongebob's Weakness? *Spongecules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Spongecules part 18: Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket Makes her Move *Spongecules part 19: Romance in the Air *Spongecules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Sandy Cheeks and Polly Pocket Quits/Olaf? *Spongecules part 21: Olaf's Revelation *Spongecules part 22: A Deal is Made *Spongecules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Spongecules part 24: Spongebob vs. Shan-Yu *Spongecules part 25: Spongebob Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Spongecules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|Spongebob as Hercules Sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.jpg|Sandy Cheeks Polly Pocket (Pollyworld).jpg|and Polly Pocket as Megara Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Philoctetes Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Pegasus Shan-yu-mulan-8.66.jpg|Shan-Yu as Hades Mr. Krabs and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants).jpg|Mr. Krabs and Squidward as Pain and Panic Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Zeus Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Hera Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor as Amphitryon FelicieLebras.jpg|Felicie as Alcmene Bugs-bunny-the-looney-tunes-show-0.89.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Lester-scooby-doo-and-the-alien-invaders-1.99.jpg|Lester as Demetrius the Pot Maker Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu (The New Pokemon Movies).jpg|Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3).jpg|Ankylosaurus The Great Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof